Electronic book readers, tablet computers, wireless telephones, laptop computers, and other electronic devices often experience relatively high dynamic loads when such devices are accidentally dropped or otherwise mishandled by users. As a result, it may be desirable to manufacture such electronic devices using materials capable of withstanding such dynamic events reliably and without failure. The dynamic strength, dynamic modulus, and/or other dynamic properties of some of the materials commonly used to manufacture such devices may be relatively easily determined through testing. For instance, plastics, metals, and other materials may be formed into a “dog bone” shape or other similar shape enabling a sample of such materials to be subjected to both static and dynamic testing using existing testing systems. However, it may be difficult to determine such properties for glass or other device materials that are relatively brittle and/or that are not easily formed into shapes suitable for known testing systems. Additionally, existing testing systems may not be acceptable for use in evaluating device materials that are potentially combustible, potentially toxic, and/or otherwise potentially dangerous when subjected to dynamic loads.